Even Angels Lose Their Way Sometimes
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Andrew witness a young girl's suicide and blames himself for it. He starts to slowly slip away from God. Can the angels save him before he falls? Mondrew eccentric
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Touched By An Angel.

Andrew was handed an assignment as he usually was. He appeared in the barn of a young woman, who was currently talking to herself.

"Now what did you think would happen huh? Did you really think that after he got out of the nuthouse that he would come running to you? You're acting ridiculous you know!" She yelled at the mirror. Andrew stood there too frozen to move. Did all humans say their thoughts out loud, or was she just a special case?

"Look at you, now you're yelling at yourself like a lunatic." She laughed bitterly. Andrew stared at the woman, wanting to appear before her and tell her that he loved her, but he was still too frozen to move.

"Maybe I should just end it all." The woman cried in tears. This finally snapped him out of it and he made himself visible.

"Audrey?" He asked, glowing with the light of the lord.

"An angel? Now why would an angel be here?" She laughed, staring at Andrew with no emotion left.

"It's not your time yet Audrey. What could _possibly_ be so bad that you would want to end your life right now?" Andrew asked, looking at the broken, emotionless look in her hazel eyes.

"Well, you're not much of an angel. Shouldn't you know the answer to that already?" Audrey laughed, still an emotionless sort of tone in her voice.

"Angels are sent to humans with no knowledge of who they're helping or what they need help with. It's all in God's plan to help them." Andrew explained.

"Well, you're too late." The woman laughed as she grabbed a gun and shot herself in the head.

"No!" Andrew screamed in shock. He had failed yet again, and he was honestly sick of it. He took her home, and after that he returned to Earth, refusing to help anyone else. He took himself to a park, and sat on the roots of a tree in tears.

"Andrew?" She asked, sitting by him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I can't do it anymore." He said to no one in particular.

"Andrew?" Monica called again, trying to alert him of her presence.

"How can he expect me to keep doing this day after day? I failed yet again." Andrew said, still not realizing that Monica was there.

"Andrew!" Monica called, louder this time.

"Oh hello Monica." Andrew smiled, though with the broken look in his eyes it was clear that it was forced.

"What's wrong Andrew? You're so far from me. What is it?" Monica asked, squeezing him in for a hug. Andrew didn't say a word instead he sobbed into Monica's chest. Having no clue of what to do, Monica held him close as he continued to sob.

"Oh Andrew." She sighed, holding him close as he continued to sob. A young adult female who is a medium watched the scene before her and walked over to the tree as she sat next to them.

"Excuse me, why are you crying?" She asked, looking at Andrew.

"She can see us? But how?" Andrew asked in surprise.

"Have you heard of mediums?" The girl asked.

"Oh yes, they have the ability to see spirits." Monica told her.

"What's your name?" She asked the angel with medium length black hair.

"Andrew." He answered simply.

"I know you. You're the angel of death. The spirits often talk about you, you know before I help them to you. Sometimes they visit me after they make it there you see, and they mention you." She told him, hoping it would help him. This managed to make Andrew laugh which Monica smiled about.

"Are ya feeling better?" She asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No, not really." Andrew sighed as he closed his eyes and he lay back against the tree.

"Andrew, I have to go, but I'll be back if you need me." Monica told him as she disappeared for her assignment. Suddenly Andrew was approached by God who had an assignment for him.

"Andrew, you're needed in the ocean on a beach not too far from here. Someone drowned there." He told him. He could feel Andrew's heartache, and he knew that if he got underwater, that it would help him. Andrew smiled at that because he knew that once he was underwater he wouldn't be able to speak, much less think while under there. Andrew teleported himself under the water, and he swam in it until he reacted a small child. He picked her up and got her out of the water. He then laid her body in the sand, and he took her spirit home.

"Oh my god!" A person screamed as they ran over to the girl's body by the water. Andrew teleported himself back in the water since he didn't want to see them drag away the body, or think about his pain. In the meantime Monica was by the tree, looking for Andrew.

"Andrew?" Monica called, getting no answer.

"Where could he have gone?" She asked with concern. She left the park and went over to the beach, where she was met by a very concerned Tess.

"Tess? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She asked, staring at her worried expression.

"Monica you've got to find Andrew baby. He's so far from god right now." Tess gasped.

"Okay!" Monica agreed as she got closer to the water. Suddenly she could vaguely sense Andrew's presence.

"What it is it angel girl?" Tess asked.

"Tess, I'm going in the water." Monica told her as she teleported in the water. Eventually Monica found Andrew. She pulled him out so they could speak.

"Andrew, what are you doing in there? Your assignment was over!" Tess asked with concern.

"Much harder to think in there." Andrew muttered, staring longingly at the water.

"Now you listen here angel boy, and you listen _well_!" Tess demanded.

"Tess, just… just stop!" Andrew cried out in anger.

"I know you're hurting but shutting us out isn't going to help!" Tess sighed.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving." Andrew growled, disappearing.

"Andrew—" Monica called only to be pushed back by Tess.

"Let him go baby." Tess sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew was sitting in a bar, not really drinking but listening to the music. He was lying against the wall just thinking as he had shut down due to an inability to deal with his emotions.

"So, what are you here for?" A woman asked while sitting next to Andrew. This woman was smoking an electronic cigarette, which Andrew hated the smell of.

"Someone killed themselves and I failed to stop it." He complained.

"Well there are drinks and smokes. Have at it." The woman told him. Andrew thought about it for quite a while but in the end he made his decision as he walked up to the bar.

"Anything non alcoholic please." He ordered as the bartender made his drink. He put down the money and sat at a table as he drank his tea. He was miserable but he was highly against drinking as he witnessed the destruction it caused. Once he finished his tea the waitress in the short skirt took it and he went back to the wall by himself. Suddenly Monica appeared before him, glowing.

"Andrew." She said in a demanding voice.

"Monica?" He asked, paying attention to her this time.

"Andrew, God loves all his children and angels alike. He knows we're not perfect and that we'll make mistakes. He forgives you for that. Can't you forgive _yourself_?" She asked which finally got through to Andrew.

"I suppose." He concluded as he got up. He then walked out with Monica who was met by Tess and Rafael.

"Glad to have you back Andy." Tess smiled.

"Don't call me that. It's weird." Andrew complained. Tess chuckled and they all went back to Heaven for the rest of the day as they weren't needed.


End file.
